Jo
Jo, labeled The Take-No Prisoners Jock-ette, is a canon contestant in Total Drama. Role in Total Drama Jo first competed in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island where she was the "jock-ette" of the 2nd generation cast. While she was a competing, Jo was always determined to win and would not accept loosing no matter what. She started an alliance with both finalist so she could get far within the competition. However, Jo met her downfall when was voted out by Cameron and Zoey, making her place 5th in the season. Jo later returns for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the villains team. While competing, Jo started numerous conflicts with her team. Members included were: Lightning, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, and her worst enemy, Heather. All of them voted for Jo to be eliminated in the 3rd episode, making her place 12th out of the entire competition. Character Physical Appearance Differing from many females in Total Drama, Jo seems to be the only one to take on a more masculine appearance. This is probably why Lightning mistakes her for a boy until the end of the season. She has a full chin, small breasts, and small hips. She has medium-length dirty blonde hair, indigo eyes, tan skin, and small tanned lips. Jo wears a gray hoodie over a light gray shirt, cadet blue sweatpants, and green sneakers with pale green edges and soles. Jo's swimwear is a simple black one-piece that is sleeveless. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Jo is in no way a girly contestant. In Runaway Model, she is completely disinterested in hair and fashion. Additionally, in her biography, she expresses that she will never let a guy win just because she may find him attractive. However, despite this, Jo has implied that she actually does want such things as feeling beautiful and finding love. At one point, she takes on the responsibility of seducing Sasquatchanakwa, and in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, she laments to Lightning that she's never had her first kiss. Jo is a control freak, and will fight for the position of team leader if she has to. Much of her time on Total Drama All-Stars is spent sparring with Heather for dominance of the Villainous Vultures. A running gag with Jo involves her using nicknames for the other contestants. Such examples include "Spray tan" for Anne Maria, "Couch potato" for Sam, "Dud-can" for Duncan, "Ale-handwalker" for Alejandro, and many insults mocking Brick's pants wetting habit. Category:Canon Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Blonde Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters